A touch screen generally has a black bezel formed by a black matrix material for sheltering touch electrode lead wires. A solution has been proposed in which a non-black bezel is formed by substituting a non-black photoresist material for the black matrix material. This may satisfy users' aesthetic demands.
However, the non-black photoresist material has a small optical density, leading to an undesirable light-shielding effect. Hence, a black photoresist layer still needs to be added on the non-black photoresist layer. To achieve a good light-shielding effect, the black photoresist layer generally has a thickness of about 1 μm. Such a thickness requires a large bend when a touch electrode is led out in the bezel region, which tends to cause breakage of the touch electrode.
Hence, there is a need for a touch screen having a non-black bezel with a reduced thickness.